


Фэшнфрейм и архвинги

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: В любой непонятной ситуации перекрашивай варфрейм и отправляйся летать на ночных Равнинах.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Фэшнфрейм и архвинги

У меня было всё время этого мира и даже немного больше. Любопытным фактом являлось то, что понятие «время» в системе Ориджин нынче в принципе являлось довольно относительным.   
Орокин в своё время утвердили системное координированное время, использовавшее в качестве точки отсчёта стандартный земной цикл, но после свержения раззолоченных мудаков вкривь и вкось пошло даже оно. Раскиданный по разным планетам, суточные циклы которых по понятным причинам различались, Корпус использовал бесчисленное количество внутренних поправок для регулярного перерасчёта суточного времени и календаря. Гринир, в свою очередь, и вовсе время не жаловали — у них, в отличие от меня, времени было слишком мало. И уж тем более не существовало понятия времени для бизнеса и войны.  
Так что единственным местом, где приходилось о времени вспоминать, был Сетус. Но до Сетуса ещё следовало доехать.

Орбитер шёл по солнечному рельсу, и я никак не могла придумать себе развлечения. Я бы пошла проверять своё вооружение на предмет недостаточной поляризации, но оружейный отсек оккупировал катастрофически недовольный Умбра. Что-то там у него получалось недостаточно, по его мнению, гладко. Я подозревала, что на самом деле никакой проблемы не стояло и просто Умбра тоже не знал, чем заняться. Хотя, может быть, ему действительно мешали локтевые элементы собственного дизайна — Орокин вообще в плане дизайна варфеймов зачастую проявляли чудовищную непрактичность. У меня имелись ещё два типа визуальной конфигурации модели Экскалибура, надо будет Умбре предложить.   
Мысль о визуальной конфигурации навела меня на возможность развлечься универсальным средством убивания времени: установленными в стазисном отделении варфреймов цифровой консолью аксессуаров и аппаратом изменения визуальной конфигурации. 

Умбра застал меня в тот момент, когда я активно крутилась Эшем возле зеркальной панели, вмонтированной в стену рядом с аппаратной конфигурационной стойкой. Изменённый в соответствии с люксовым визуальным дизайном Эш был украшен и раскрашен по последнему писку гламурной моды. Чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений в серьёзных намерениях этого убийцы, я прилепила варфрейму на грудь особенный значок. Бело-розовый Эш с пульсирующим голографическим сердечком на груди, казалось, умолял: «Убейте меня».  
Опустившийся на стенной выступ рядом с входной панелью Умбра некоторое время молча смотрел на Эша.  
_«Ты чего крутишься?»._  
— Не могу понять, хорошо эти цвета смотрятся или лучше поменять их местами.  
_«Я думаю, подобные цвета в принципе не очень хорошо смотрятся»._  
Я остановилась, пафосно сложила руки на груди и снова полюбовалась на отражение Эша в зеркале. От металлизированного кожного покрова фрейма поднимался лёгкий дымок — особенность данной модели голема.  
— Отдел боевой эстетики выпустил новую визуальную конфигурацию Нэчжи, правда, я покамест её себе позволить не могу. Да и Нэчжу-то я не использую. Давай тебя в розовый покрасим?  
_«Мне придётся совершить ритуальное самоубийство»._  
— Розовый цвет оскорбляет честь и достоинство Декс?  
_«Нет, оскорбляет лично меня. Я тебе не Баллас»._  
— Да уж... Баллас даже ногти красит! — фыркнула я, вызывая в памяти изнеженный внешний вид исполнителя и продолжая вертеться. — Итить мне нравится задница у Эша!  
_«Только не говори, что ты рассматриваешь задницы у всех своих фреймов»._  
— Разумеется, рассматриваю.  
_«Я же просил не говорить»._  
Меня тянуло пошутить над Умброй, больно уж серьёзным тот казался.  
— Вот у Экскалибуров задница не очень. Но ты видел, какую конфигурацию завезли на Найдуса? Видел? Я тебе сейчас покажу.  
_«НЕ НАДО»._  
Ох и смешным же был этот живой варфрейм.  
Однако тенденция дизайнерского отделения создавать приятных женскому глазу «мужских» варфреймов мне определённо нравилась. Жаль, мутация Умбры использовала стандартные физические характеристики Экскалибура.  
— А Эмбер тебе нравится? У неё такая... — я воспроизвела ладонями очертания крутых изгибов бёдер.  
_«Я не собираюсь разговаривать с тринадцатилетним ребёнком на тему физической привлекательности женских фигур»._  
Моё весёлое настроение быстро улетучилось, оставив вместо себя быстро сменившуюся злостью тягостную досаду. Я неоднократно просила что Умбру, что Тэшина, перестать называть меня ребёнком, и они оба исправно игнорировали данную просьбу. Воинам Декс так нравилось напоминать мне, что из-за излучения Бездны я навечно застряла в подростковом теле?   
Каждый раз ощущение было такое, будто мне в открытую рану повторно втыкали и проворачивали нож.  
Я невольно взглянула в зеркало — на розового Эша. Я находила нормальным развлекаться подобными глупостями, но от того, что Умбра явно принял подобную несуразицу за мой истинный вкус, захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.   
— Ты с какой-то целью пришёл или просто так?  
_«Просто так»._  
— Тогда уходи.  
Беспрекословно поднявшийся с места Умбра покинул отсек. Я мрачно уставилась в зеркало, на своего розового Эша, затем подошла к цифровой консоли и принялась выбирать наиболее глупую сандану. Выставив цветовые параметры, я без интереса оцифровала и приладила на спину Эша лёгкий плащ в форме крыльев бабочки.  
— Рига! Рига, как я тебе? — я повернулась, чтобы тот рассмотрел фрейм как следует.  
— Очень милая покраска, оператор, — похвалил Рига. — Нежный розовый с белым. Самое то для Эша.  
— Достаточно выразительно убеждает убить его побыстрее, а?  
— Более чем.   
— Очень хорошо.   
Умбра всё-таки испортил мне настроение. Я выпрямилась, ещё некоторое время поизучала взглядом своё отражение в зеркале, затем подключила Эша в аппаратную стойку, сохранила текущую визуальную конфигурацию и активировала загрузку стандартной.   
Пигментация техноцитовой плоти изменялась на глазах, возвращаясь к привычному сочетанию чёрного, жёлтого и ярко-оранжевого. Глупые бабочковые крылья и примитивный призматический декор сменились выполненными в виде стилизованных шипов аканта аксессуарами. Этот символ прошёл сквозь века из каких-то совсем древних, ещё доорокинских времён. Само растение давно уже вымерло, оставшись лишь упоминанием в архивах.  
Я снова посмотрела на себя в зеркало и направилась к стазисному стенду. Бедолага натерпелся таких кошмаров, пусть теперь отдохнёт.  
Вернув Эша обратно в стазисное хранилище, я перенеслась сознанием в соматический узел и отсоединилась от установки. Состояние было поганым. Один конкретно взятый живой варфрейм пока ещё плохо понимал, что говорить следует, что — нет.   
С другой стороны, а что я с ним могу сделать? Я для него не авторитет, на просьбы же ни он, ни Тэшин не реагируют.   
— Рига, чем занимаешься?  
— Выполняю профилактическую проверку систем безопасности, оператор, — отозвался тот, — проверка завершена на 66%, угроз пока что не обнаружено, требуется обновить два протокола и зарядить дублирующий генератор пустотного щита. Я займусь этим, когда мы будем на Земле.  
— А чего на Меркурии не зарядил?  
— Так ты ж не планировала там долго находиться. Вот на Земле встанем на орбиту, я и займусь.  
— Рига, ты очень надёжный и ответственный бортовой компьютер.  
— Спасибо, оператор!  
Я ничего не ответила, и Рига отключился. Наверное, тому скучать было некогда — поди заскучай, когда отвечаешь за целый космический корабль вместе со всеми его внутренними системами и безопасностью.  
Вообще-то мне не мешало бы взять пример с Умбры. Я далеко не настолько часто тренировалась на орбитере, насколько следовало. Для данной цели я обычно подписывалась на участие в боевых операциях или летела в Бездну.  
После Земли — на Марс, проверить для Крессы Тэл колонию. После Марса надо будет связаться с Эрго Гластом и отправиться по его поручениям. Потом подпишусь на участие в каком-нибудь очередном вторжении...  
Я потёрлась спиной об ребристую накладку установки, села поудобнее, закинула ногу на ногу. Как и всегда, подпишусь на сторону гринир, они какие-то совсем огромные. Иметь подобных титанов союзниками — чертовски странное ощущение. Особенно если ты ничтоже сумняшеся будешь убивать их же, коли сторона Корпуса подсуетится и выкатит щедрый прайс. Ничего личного, клоны, это просто бизнес. После уничтожения раззолоченных мудаков в системе Ориджин не осталось ни однозначно плохих, ни однозначно хороших: всё зависело от ситуации... и от денег.  
Мирное население, разумеется, я не брала в расчёт. Эти всегда хорошие.   
Исключая Сетус, консульство полностью ограничивало непосредственное взаимодействие тэнно с колониями и поселениями. Это было обоснованно, потому что неизбежно перехваченный силами Корпуса или Империи сигнал из колонии к тэнно почти наверняка подписывал колонии смертный приговор, а тэнно обеспечивал подготовленную ловушку. Так что мне приходилось бывать в подобных областях по большей части лишь когда требовалось изгнать оттуда случайных захватчиков, профилактически прочесать местность или же сопроводить эвакуируемых каворцев до ближайшего отдела Меридиана. Каворцев я не любила, но те как магнит притягивали к себе гринирский флот. Гринирский флот я любила.   
— Рига, давай подумаем вместе, кого б подготовить к активному оказанию боевой помощи Империи Гринир.  
— Недостаточно условий, оператор.  
— Надо оказать помощь фреймом такого внешнего вида, чтобы захотела убиться вся рота, к которой я буду приписана.  
— А как же Эш, оператор? Ты его уже как раз отлично покрасила для подобной цели.   
— Таки если выступать против Корпуса, там на одну моа двадцать генераторов нуль-щитов, — я поднялась из установки, как следует потянулась и направилась к выходу из зала, — Эш не подойдёт.  
— Ну возьми с собой Умбру, пусть сбивает щиты.  
— Внешний вид Умбры не согласуется с моей целью, — отмахнулась я, выходя на служебную палубу и останавливаясь в дверях. Пройти дальше мне мешали Умбра и Сода, перетягивающие однозначно утащенный из грузового отсека трос — аналогичный металлизированный канат использовали в технических целях гринир. Обернувший конец троса вокруг кисти Умбра без особого труда противостоял отчаянно шипевшей и пятившейся Соде, оставляющей когтями широкие царапины на палубном покрытии.   
_«Чего?»._  
— Ты недостаточно розовый, говорю. Не подойдёшь. Вы что делаете?  
_«Да я не знаю, она трос этот таскает»._  
Умбра разжал кулак, освобождая трос, и кавата по инерции плюхнулась на пол. Быстро вскочившая Сода удрала на основную палубу, увлекая отвоёванную добычу за собой. Вить гнездо, не иначе как, — подумала я, наконец получив возможность пройти по палубам на мостик. Мне хотелось виртуально прогуляться по магазину.   
— И что, ты увидел Соду с тросом и решил, что тебе он нужнее?  
_«Захотелось узнать, как она отреагирует»._  
Умбра последовал за мной.  
— Смотри, поцарапает — пластырь из принципа дам розовый. Кстати, давай тебе модельную форму сменим? Чтобы этого торчащего бардака не было, — я показала на омеговидные символы. — У меня Октавия с похожей мерзостью, очень неудобно.  
_«И что произойдёт, если сменить?»._  
— Торчащего бардака не будет, я же сказала. Наверное. Если только эти элементы не промаркированы Балласом как тело.  
_«Чего, чего?»._  
— Сейчас объясню.  
Мы прошли мимо Соды, которая растянула трос по основной палубе и теперь ожесточённо драла и грызла его конец, и мимо носителя. Тот опять нашёл себе новое место — теперь страж восседал на одной из парных крылатых аятаней, установленных на пьедесталах рядом со входом на мостик.  
Поднявшись на мостик, я села к информационной консоли, активируя проекционный экран и быстро выбирая необходимую категорию. Умбра встал рядом, прислонившись спиной к переборке.   
— Я начну с самого начала, чтобы тебе было понятнее. Смотри. Используемая для производства варфреймов техноцитовая культура выращена специально, и она мутирует и образует клетки далеко не в произвольном порядке...  
Я почувствовала, как в Умбре медленно закипает злость, и быстро вернулась обратно в рубрикатор, выискивая более нейтральный файл иллюстрации.   
— Коротко говоря, внутренняя структура для каждого варфрейма разработана биологами индивидуально и не может быть изменена. Но в допустимых рамках может быть изменён визуальный ряд внешней защитной оболочки. Например, пигментация. Или полная визуальная конфигурация. Серийное производство варфреймов штамповалось из расчёта быстроты и удешевления производства, уникальные же модели, их называют «прайм», разрабатывались с применением более ценного биологического материала, реактивов...  
_«Я не хочу это слушать»._  
— И используют специально созданный под них дизайн! — рявкнула я. — Ты смотри, какой нежный выискался, а как надо мной издеваться раз от раза, так это ему нормально.  
_«Я над тобой не издевался»._  
— Да, разумеется, — буркнула я, испытывая неловкость из-за своей бурной реакции. — В общем, если эти твои элементы непосредственно связаны с внутренними тканями, то с ними ничего не поделаешь. А если относятся к дизайну, то можно сменить без потери эффективности. В твоём случае, скорее, с повышением эффективности. Кожные покровы просто приобретают иную конфигурацию, ни плотность, ни качество не изменяется.  
Я выключила консоль, поднялась с сиденья и перешла к установке интерактивного магазина. Умбра остался стоять у перегородки.  
_«Ты выглядишь как ребёнок, мне сложно воспринимать тебя иначе»._  
Я скрипнула зубами, однако промолчала, продолжая просматривать текущие рыночные расценки на определённые чертежи.  
_«Что ты там смотришь?»._  
— Надо б залежавшиеся чертежи продать, вот проверяю динамику изменения цен, придержать или продавать сейчас. У меня есть несколько редких. Терпеть не могу куплю-продажу, да приходится иногда. Рига, дай мне планшет.  
Рига послушно оцифровал на горизонтальной поверхности корпуса магазинного терминала информационный планшет, и я принялась выписывать заинтересовавшие предложения.  
— Ты мне другое скажи. Почему у Декс шлем с монозрением? Я понимаю, если б вы были стрелками, но вы ж специализируетесь на ближнем бою. Там какая-то оптика широкого спектра?  
_«Хм»._  
Усевшийся на сиденье у информационной консоли Умбра явно задумался. К тому моменту, как я выписала всё желаемое, выключила терминал и поднялась, Умбра всё ещё не двигался с места. Подавив желание поинтересоваться, о чём он так крепко задумался, я некоторое время понаблюдала в обзорный экран за процессом передвижения орбитера и наконец спустилась на основную палубу.   
Носитель всё так же сидел на аятане, расположившись вровень между ритмично движущихся крыльев. Сода, бросив трос, валялась на своей подстилке и жевала вытащенное из кормушки мясо Башни.  
— Рига, убери трос, положи его к мусору.   
Засорение космического пространства строго запрещалось — правда, запрещалось Корпусом, да и то каралось до невозможности огромным штрафом в десять тысяч... да и то — если соответствующее нарушение отследят. Сама по себе техническая сторона опасного фактора воздействия космического мусора на планеты, орбитальные аппараты и корабли меня волновала мало, однако раздражал сам факт дрейфующего в открытом пространстве мусора. Поэтому я время от времени спрессовывала свой во вторсырьё и потом либо отгружала страждущим, либо отвозила в оцифрованном состоянии на какую-нибудь гринирскую астероидную выработку или на верфи Цереры. Местные реакторы или доменные печи всегда были готовы помочь мне в утилизации мусора, хотя рабочие и охрана придерживались совершенно противоположного мнения. Но кто ж их будет спрашивать, клонов упоротых?  
_«Интересно_ , — Умбра спустился с мостика, догоняя меня, — _да, там подстраивающаяся оптика, только я не могу вспомнить, как выглядит мир через линзы форменного шлема Декс. Помню лишь, что конструкция удобная»._  
И вправду интересно.  
Умбра последовал за мной в помещение основного склада, ярко освещённое место с теснившимися по всему периметру стазисными камерами самых разных размеров и назначения. С одной стороны входа располагался содержащий цифровые модули ячеистый стеллаж, с другой — операционная консоль и рабочий стол. Сверяясь с информационным планшетом, я принялась проверять через консоль наличие выписанных чертежей и модулей, периодически делая пометки в планшете или маркируя выбранные вещи. Пристроившийся за моей спиной Умбра заглядывал с высоты своего роста в дисплеи и наблюдал за моими действиями, но не мешал.  
— Не называй меня ребёнком, злит.  
_«Ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрела?»._  
— Я щас Эмбер возьму.  
_«Тебя это не изменит»._  
— Розового Найдуса возьму! В новой конфигурации!  
_«Смилуйся»._  
Я постучала стилусом по экрану планшета, раздумывая над целесообразностью открывания реликвий ради собирания полного набора чертежей Новы, и вновь занялась маркированием чертежей на продажу.  
— Умбра, если ты чувствуешь, что моя компания тебя не устраивает, я всё ещё не забираю назад своего предложения по поводу биостенда и конклава. Но если ты окончательно выведешь меня из себя, тебя собирать по кусочкам негде и некому будет, поскольку я распылю тебя в открытом космосе. Ты уже три боя мне проиграл, не забывай. И лучше бы тебе перестать ориентироваться на один лишь внешний вид.  
Я ожидала очередного всплеска негатива со стороны Умбры, однако тот выслушал меня на удивление спокойно.  
_«Резонно, не спорю. Только постарайся и ты меня тоже понять»._  
Что-то с этим Умброй явно случилось. Не то опасался быть перекрашенным в розовый?  
— Что тут понимать? Раз сказала, два сказала, три сказала. Нет, как об стену горох. Что ты, что Тэшин. Рига, подготовь реликвии по списку, заряди на максимум.  
— Да, оператор.  
_«Тэшин не желает тебя обидеть, просто профессиональная деформация»._  
— Да плевать мне, какая у него там деформация.  
Я положила планшет на консоль, развернулась, желая выйти на основную палубу. Посторонившийся Умбра дал мне дорогу; проходя мимо него, я помедлила и остановилась.  
— Скажи, Умбра, ты сейчас нормально видишь мир?  
_«Нормально. Никаких искажений и слепых зон, если ты об этом»._  
Получив ответ, я всё-таки покинула помещение склада; Умбра последовал за мной. Со стороны инкубатора доносилось чавкание Соды.  
_«Почему ты спрашиваешь?»._  
— У твоего шлема нет глаз. Они давным-давно мутировали и объединились с общей внутренней структурой.  
_«Я не...»._  
— Ты никогда не задумывался, почему эти холёные раззолоченные мудаки создали нефункциональные дизайны варфреймов? Ты на них посмотри, зачастую один другого несуразнее. Один Инарос с ручкой чемодана промеж ног чего стоит. Или Октавия с пластинками, или твои элементы на предплечьях, или Вольт с Рино... Я думаю, это было целенаправленно сделано архимедами для того, чтобы даже чисто визуально отделить варфреймы от людей. Следуя их логике — есть Орокин, есть приговорённые к смерти, есть подопытный материал, есть големы, как-то так.   
Я остановилась у входа в операторский зал, скользнула взглядом по потолочным кабелям и шлангам, местами выбившимися из креплений и свисавшими вниз петлями. Несколько закреплённых на стенах проводов тоже находились в беспорядке. Неизменно нетронутыми оставались только глубоко размещённые и плотно натянутые белые провода соматической связи, свитые в массивные прочные кабели. Рига говорил, что виной всему тряска при рельсовом переходе, однако я подозревала, что, даже без учёта Мельты, техническому раздраю в основном способствовал один самостоятельный варфрейм. Стражи периодически сидели и качались на кабелях, но у тех была не та масса, чтобы так всё разбросать.  
— Можно тебя попросить время от времени заправлять кабели?   
Умбра понятливо нагнулся к ближайшей петле пустого чёрного шланга. Оставив его убирать бардак, я зашла в свой зал — огромный и пустой, если не считать развешенных по периметру картин.  
Мой крест возвышался соматическим узлом, из которого в полностью изолированное пространство орбитера тянулись толстые корнеподобные кабели. Подхваченные кольцевыми упорами, белые корни уходили в стены и в потолочную область.  
Я опустилась на установку переноса, без подключения запустила фоновую диагностику системы и решила проспать до прибытия на Землю.

Сон улетучился из памяти незамедлительно после пробуждения, оставляя после себя столь же быстро исчезающее чувство комфорта и некой странной мягкости. Я обмакнула первые фаланги пальцев в стакан с водой, потёрла веки.   
— Рига, доложи обстановку.  
— Оператор, мы на Земле, — отрапортовал Рига. — Прекрасно вышли, ни единого патруля. Твоя диагностика завершена, всё в норме.  
— Время суток?  
— Закат, оператор.   
— Подготовь Вольта, активируй основную модификацию… и Умбре скажи, чтобы бросал, что он там делает, он тоже со мной поедет.  
— Оператор, ты не хочешь, чтобы Умбра бросал, что он там делает, — помялся Рига.  
— Хорошо, пусть аккуратно поставит на ближайшую плоскость!  
Я выпрямилась, плотно прижимаясь спиной к установке и активируя нейро-подключение. Подсоединившись к Вольту, я вывела фрейм из отсека и пошла в оружейную, где и столкнулась с только что зашедшим за скайаджати Умброй.  
— Умбра, поедем на Равнины. А чем ты занимался сейчас, кстати?  
_«Пойдём, покажу»._  
Мы взяли оружие, после чего я спустилась вслед за варфреймом на техническую палубу. Около медотсека Умбра выстроил из аятанских скульптур довольно гармоничную фигуру, подогнав движение частей под единый ритм. Фигуру венчала статуэтка тералиста, и на ней ожидаемо сидел носитель.  
— Ага. Умбра Декс, специалист по мечному бою, шашкам и эстетическим композициям.  
_«Не называй коми шашками»._  
— Да я шутки шучу. Пойдём, а то ночь заканчивается быстро, не успеешь оглянуться.  
Я отправилась в сторону стыковочного отсека, по пути с удовольствием отметив, что все кабели и шланги оказались добросовестно убраны в соответствующие крепления и каналы.

Мантис и лисет высадили нас у шлюза Сетуса. Ранее разбитые Умброй фонарики были заменены и снова освещали пространство мирным голубоватым светом. Состояние аркбутана радовало в меньшей степени — залатали и эту конструкцию, но довольно грубая заплатка бросалась в глаза и резко контрастировала с бело-золотыми изящными формами шлюза.  
Умбра тоже явно это подметил, потому что я почувствовала его виноватые мысли.  
— Хорош уже себя винить, — я отошла к ближайшему валуну, оцифровала на камне установку одонаты. — Всякое бывает. Шлюз-то орокинский, у остронцев нет технологий такого уровня. Придумаем что-нибудь потом. Возможно, Атласом смогу восстановить. Иди сюда.  
Я подняла одонату; торопливо подошедший Умбра повернулся спиной, подхватывая аппарат за верхнюю часть крыльев и активируя подключение. Загудел запускающийся мотор.   
Следом я оцифровала и подключила к своему Вольту элитрон. Не в пример более шумный двигатель элитрона звучал на добрую октаву ниже.  
— Полетим медленно и неторопливо, Умбра. Не прижимайся близко. Сначала мы... в смысле, я, заброшу вершу на раче, потом покажу тебе основные гринирские базы.  
Умбра с плохо скрываемым удовольствием поднялся в воздух. Я поднялась за ним, оглядела с высоты пространство и, держась поближе к силовому барьеру Унум, направилась в сторону океана к югу от Двух Рогов, не забывая регулярно поглядывать на Умбру.   
В нагорье выл тералист, сотрясая при каждом своём шаге землю. Вомвалисты надёжно блокировали деятельность гринир, ограничивая тех собственными дежурными участками и лагерями, и мы без проблем опустились у океана рядом с невесть каким образом выбросившимся на берег ланксом. Здесь просто обязаны были водиться каркины.   
Я отрезала от изрядно пованивавшего ланкса куски мяса, засунула приманку в оцифрованные верши и закинула верши в океан, пряча в камнях тянущиеся от корзинок водоустойчивые тросы с привязанными к ним для удобства фиксации крюками.   
После этого мы вновь взмыли в воздух и двинулись назад, забирая чуть влево и пролетая над пронзительно стенающим тералистом.  
— Умбра, стой.  
Убедившись, что тот завис в воздухе и переключил режим на холостой ход, я указала в сторону Стилета Хека.  
— Смотри. Видишь? База. Гринирская. Военная. Специально обученное таск-подразделение. С противовоздушной обороной.   
Мы подались в сторону озера, зависнув над равниной рядом с каменной грядой. С нашей высоты хорошо различалась водная гладь, в которой отражалась начавшая свой путь по небосводу Луа.  
— Любишь фейерверки? Я знаю, Орокин ими баловались.   
_«Я не Орокин»._  
— Фейерверки любишь или нет? — настаивала я.  
_«Люблю»._  
— Отлично. Я тоже.  
Послушная искусственному нервному управлению, верхняя модульная часть крыльев элитрона декомпрессировалась и объединилась в реактивную пусковую установку, и следом с новой силой загудел компенсирующий распределение веса и нагрузку двигатель. Я просчитала угол отклонения, выбрала направление и активировала запуск. Установка выстрелила с глухим хлопком. В сторону основательно воздвигнутой гринирской базы летела электромагнитная мина.   
Ветра почти не было, поэтому мне не требовалось направлять мину — как я и целилась, снаряд попал прямо в центральное укрепление. Крепление прилепило мину к ближайшей поверхности — несущей балке; маячок прозондировал и зарядил всё в радиусе поражения. К тому моменту, как засёкшие активный радар гринир его локализовали, мина взорвалась.   
Со стороны это выглядело так, будто зону Стилета Хека накрыл огромный фейерверк. Повсеместно рассыпались длиннохвостыми искрами масштабные вспышки. В огромном радиусе электромагнитной аномалии полыхали и взрывались консоли, терминалы, автоматизированные турели, генераторы, аккумуляторы, даже батарейки и специализированная аугментация. Кое-где появился открытый огонь.  
— Будут восстанавливать два дня, — сказала я, когда вспышки поредели и наконец прекратились. От расположенной в Стилете Хека базы поднимались чёрные клубы дыма. Ветер доносил до нас гарь и вонь жжёного пластика.  
_«Я тоже такое хочу»._  
— Я и тебе элитрон соберу, если определишься. Может быть, тебе больше глянется одоната. Или итзаль. Или даже амеша. Так-то их четыре архвинга, и каждый уникален. Но амешу я не люблю, хотя она и полезная, поэтому — три. Итак, с этой базой ты познакомился. Куда дальше хочешь, налево или направо?  
_«Направо»._  
— Направо вверх или вниз?  
_«Вниз»._  
Кажется, Умбру начало забавлять происходящее. Это приносило мне изрядное облегчение.   
Мы неторопливо полетели по равнинному пространству к руинам, оставляя позади озеро и направляясь по распадку. Умбра хорошо справлялся со своей скоростью и позиционированием в пространстве, даже ухватил по пути какую-то ветку, которую вскоре выбросил.   
_«Я помню эту дорогу, она ведёт к океану»._  
— Верно. Там не полноценная база, просто сильно укрепленный лагерь. Поэтому мы тратиться на него не будем. Я подключила тебе пусковую установку самонаводящихся ракет, это одна из базовых систем одонаты. Ещё у неё есть перехват вражеского огня, энергетический щит и импульсный генератор. Всё по очереди.  
Мы остановились в месте, где распадок переходил в пересохший канал, и поднялись повыше. Автоматическая турель отметила наше перемещение высокочастотным сигналом, наводя мерцающее красными лазерами целеуказателей дуло. Мы находились вне зоны поражения засуетившихся гринир — впрочем, противодействовать функционалу элитрона им в любом случае было нечем, и лагерь не представлял для нас никакой угрозы.  
Я перелетела за спину Умбры, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь рукопашный бой, но в космосе совсем иной масштаб. Поэтому делай так. Подключайся сознанием к установке, активируй декомпрессию. Да, всё верно. Убедись, что двигатель подстроился и готов компенсировать нагрузку, иначе тебя отдачей перевернёт. Стандартный параметр для Экскалибура и одонаты — 1,8. Стреляй, Умбра, я подстрахую.  
Отдачу Умбра стабилизировал плохо, и его отбросило назад. Я была к этому готова, подхватила его за крыло аппарата. Лагерь гринир накрыло серией взрывов; запищавшая снова турель беспорядочно завертелась.  
Умбра дёрнулся наверх. Препятствующий движению мотор элитрона взвыл.  
— Всё под контролем?  
_«Да. Отпусти»._  
Я отпустила его крыло, и освободившийся Умбра взмыл ввысь. Я последовала за ним.  
— Ну как ощущения?  
_«Удивительные»._  
—Теперь — по горе вверх, в протяжённость Остван.   
Пока мы летели, всё набирая и набирая высоту из-за наклона горы, я объясняла Умбре, где тот совершил ошибку в компенсации нагрузки.  
Протяжённость Остван в основном «протягивалась» в разветвлённых пещерных ходах, каверны которых обустроили под свои нужды гринир. Снаружи это был такой же обычный укреплённый лагерь.  
На этот раз Умбра стабилизировал нагрузку уже лучше, но всё ещё недостаточно. Я снова отпустила его крыло.   
Одна из ракет явно попала в горючее, и лагерь полыхал. Мы оставили гринир тушить пожар и неторопливо полетели к горе Нанг. Горный массив под нашими крыльями являлся самой высокой и самой скучной точкой Равнин.  
— Извини, Умбра, я не умею учить, мне никогда раньше не приходилось.   
_«Я благодарен за возможность получить столь интересный опыт»._  
Вдали засеребрился канал — бьющий из горы ключ спускался по горным протокам, впадая наконец в озеро. Дошедший до канала тералист оглашал пространство пустыми гулкими воплями. Под шагами сентиентского фантома дрожала земля.   
Окопавшийся в Ситхе рабочий отдел гринир занимался выплавлением стали. Я помогла им своей электромагнитной миной.   
Когда фейерверк стих, мы неторопливо долетели до располагавшейся на горе Нанг огромной базы и остановились на почтительном расстоянии от охранных турелей. Повторно активировав декомпрессию пусковой установки, я привычно просчитала соответствующую компенсацию двигателя. Ошибиться было нельзя, но боевая рутина уже настолько въелась мне в мозг, что не приходилось даже задумываться.  
Это была разрывная боеголовка — универсальный аргумент имени Балласа. Возведённую на горе Нанг милитаризированную базу разметало вместе со всеми её раскопочными комбайнами. Нас откинуло взрывной волной.  
_«Я понял. Я хочу элитрон»_ , — уверенно сообщил Умбра.

После горы Нанг мы полетели к дозору Эль-Фрии. Местный боевой расчёт уже получил информацию о произведённом нами уроне, и мельтешащие воины гринир напоминали муравьёв. Автоматизированные турели и мортиры обводили целеуказателями пространство; повсюду виднелись ледяные купола офицеров. Опасаясь за Умбру, я широко обогнула растянувшуюся по океаническому берегу базу.   
Вскоре мы приземлились поблизости от трупа ланкса, помогли друг другу снять архвинги и уселись на валунах каменистого берега ожидать рассвет. 

Время до рассвета прошло быстро — а может быть, его и не так много оставалось после нашей лётной прогулки. Мы с Умброй болтали о малозначащей ерунде, когда водная гладь перед нами наконец покраснела. Спрыгнув с валуна, я пошла вытягивать верши.  
Засунув наловившихся каркин в стазисную переноску и децифровав верши, я привычно прикрепила контейнер к себе на пояс.  
_«Можно мне твой попробовать?»._  
— Если обещаешь не стрелять.  
_«Совсем нельзя?»._  
— Нежелательно. Я на одонате элитрон удержать не смогу. Впрочем, там есть обычный реактивный гранатомёт, можешь из него бахнуть. Граната радиоуправляемая. Сейчас некогда отключать системы вооружения, поэтому или я могу рассчитывать на твой здравый смысл, или нет.  
_«Можешь»._  
Я пожала плечами, оцифровала элитрон и помогла Умбре его подключить. Тот с непривычки покачнулся, восстановил равновесие.  
_«Ничего себе он весит»._  
Запущенный мотор элитрона гудел на низкой ноте, и я перехватила отчётливые мысли Умбры — тот, просканировав функциональные возможности аппарата, одновременно испытывал радостное возбуждение и опасался сделать что-то не так. Умбра поднялся в воздух, но из-за разницы в параметрах архвингов двигался довольно скованно.  
Я оцифровала и надела одонату, слишком лёгкую и бестолковую после элитрона, и поднялась вслед за ним.  
— Тебе нужен реактивный гранатомёт. Нет, не это! Убери. Это магнитка. УМБРА, УБЕРИ, ЭТО ВООБЩЕ НЕ ТО.   
Я пнула Умбру ногой. Тот убрал пусковую установку боеголовки и наконец-то декомпрессировал реактивный гранатомёт.  
— Я уж испугалась. Наведись как-нибудь, без разницы, куда, там управляемая граната. Отдачи от неё нет.  
Поднимавшееся солнце слепило глаза, вынуждая подключить светофильтры. Рассветные лучи играли на отполированном рыжем металле корпуса элитрона.  
Установка выстрелила с глухим хлопком, и снаряд заметался в воздухе — Умбра пытался совладать с непривычным контролем и скоростью перемещения. Наконец граната врезалась в песчаный берег рядом с автоматической турелью, взвихрив песок, и взорвалась. Расплескавшийся песок засыпал турель; та запищала, заметалась дулом во все стороны.   
Усмехнувшись, я схватила Умбру за крыло и подалась назад. Тот понятливо декомпрессировал гранатомёт, неуклюже развернулся и полетел за мной по направлению к шлюзу.   
Вслед нам раздавались шумные залпы снайперских винтовок, визг автоматических турелей и стрёкот пулемётов.

Мы приземлились без особых проблем — Умбра из-за инерции пролетел дальше, чем следовало, и мягко врезался в земляной пригорок. Я подлетела к нему, помогла снять элитрон, децифровала оба архвинга. Мы вернулись к шлюзу пешком, благо идти было всего ничего.   
Пройдя сквозь тамбурные двери, я жестом показала Умбре на ступени, попросив никуда не уходить, и направилась к Конзу. Старейшина как раз отпустил группу тэнно.  
— Если что, гора Нанг вычищена, — я зашла в шатёр, оцифровывая деньги через закреплённую на предплечье панель. — Посмотрела на вашу заплатку, попробую Атласом укрепить получше.   
Конзу принял деньги — универсальные кредиты системы Ориджин, — придирчиво пересчитал купюры.  
— Извини ещё раз, — сказала я.   
— Ладно, — буркнул Конзу.  
Я без особых эмоций попрощалась с ним и покинула шатёр, сходу отыскивая взглядом Умбру. Рядом с сидевшим на ступеньках Умброй стояла Сайя.   
— Ааа, сура! — Сайя обернулась ко мне, затем повернулась обратно к Умбре и смерила того недовольным взглядом. — Я помню, он твой друг. Я его спрашиваю, где вы были, а он говорит — гринир охотили. Кто ж ночью гринир охотит?  
— Им и ночью жизнь подпортить можно, — я улыбнулась в соматическом узле, хотя на шлеме Вольта это, разумеется, никак не отразилось. — Я принесла тебе каркину, куда её?

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
